Bullied
by friskycrispy
Summary: Carlos is just a normal teenage boy, like everyone else, but why does he feel like this? Always scared and worried about things being thrown at him or people coming up to him? What will Carlos do to make people stop acting like this? Will they go over the line? Rated T/M for swearing and stuff that kids should not know about.


**Sorry about not putting up any stories in a while, traveling wastes a bit of time sometimes.**

**Any way...I hope you will enjoy this story. I made this story because it reminds me of my self a bit.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Carlos was just a normal teenage boy, loved sport, loved music but he felt like he had the worst life ever...why's you ask, because he was bullied, for no reason, he didn't act like a geek, he wasn't gay, he just acted like every other normal kid at school. Every day after school the jocks and their leader, Jett, would be waiting for Carlos outside his lesson to bring him to the back of school and beat him up. This was his life. He replayed everyday over and over again; apart from Saturday and Sunday because they were the only two days off school so Jett and the Jocks couldn't torment him at school, but he didn't like week-ends, to the matter of things he hated them more than week-days. Both, on Saturday and Sunday, Carlos' adopted mum and dad would take advantage over Carlos, like if his 'dad' needed a beer, his adopted dad would _make_ him get him a beer, and sometimes, after work, he might need to take his anger out would always find Carlos watching TV or be in his room and let his anger out on him on the spot.

Every night, Carlos would pray before he went to bed, because his birth mother was a Christian and taught Carlos when he was three years old how to pray to Jesus. Carlos mum died in a plane crash when Carlos and his brother were five and seven; as time passed (12 years) Carlos for twelve years repeated his prayer every night so that he would make God understand him. He said 'Dear God, bless over my life, please protect me from every bad thing that will come my way.' Almost every time after his prayer, he would fine himself crying himself to sleep.

Where does this story start you say, well here we go, Carlos woke up one morning, knowing it was a Monday, so he got ready for school: checked if he had homework due, got his bag ready and prepared for his daily 'meet up' with Jett and the Jocks, so he brought round some makeup so no one would know about the fight.

"What should I wear today?" Carlos asked himself and looked at his phone to check the time. "Shit! School starts in ten minutes. Where's Logan?" Out of nowhere Carlos heard Logan's car pull up to his house, to he grabbed some clothes and threw them on. While Carlos was trying to place his shoe on this left foot he heard a knock at the door, so he put his shoe on and grabbed his bag form the living room. "Bye Mum and Dad" Carlos shouted. As he placed his hand on the door handle he heard his father's voice behind him.

"And where do you think you're going sonny?" Carlos turned around to meet his 'father's' ugly face and replied…

"To school like I do every Monday mornings" He looked down at his phone again. Eight minutes till the bell. 'Crap, I'm going to have a detention' he thought. "Dad just…please can I go, Logan's waiting for me and…I'll do anything thing later, I promise."

The room when silent for a moment, in till Carlos' dad spoke up "Fine, but if you don't stay to your promise…" His dad walking up to him so his face was about five centimetres apart. "You know you will regret it later on."

"Ok, ok dad." Carlos turned around and opened the door and closed it as quickly as he could. He closed his eyes and pressed his back on the door and started too slid down the door. "Why can't I have normal parents like you?" His eyes still closed but knew he was talking to Logan. He opened his eyes to see Logan down the path on his phone talking to his girlfriend, Camille. Carlos got up from his butt and walked over and started to hear Logan's voice. He carried on walking in till he was face to face with Logan, the moment he saw Carlos, he brought his hand up and waved to Carlos. Carlos didn't bother waving back and got Logan's phone and shouted down the phone, "FUCK OFF!" and hung up the phone.

Carlos looked back up to Logan too see him paralyzed with his mouth open and his eyes in shock. Carlos was about to say sorry but Logan shouted, "What the hell dude, that's my girlfriend! What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry... it's just that I need a friendly-brother right now." He saw Logan's face change and came up to Carlos and wrapped his arms around Carlos. Carlos placed his head on Logan's shoulder and felt a tear coming out. 'Come on Carlos, you're strong, just forgot about the day ahead.' Carlos felt a smile come on to his face and pulled away from Logan. "Come on, let's get to school or we'll get a detention. As quickly as possible, the two boys ran up to the badly parked car and turned on the car and drove to school. Carlos would always get lifts from Logan because his dad would tell him he's too young to drive, even though he was seventeen.

* * *

**Did you like it? Had a bit of a struggle of making this introduction to the story.**

**Review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, it will help me both ways.**

**See ya next chapter.**


End file.
